goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate GoAniquest
The Ultimate GoAniquest is a GoAnimate Film by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Plot The story begins in GoCity, where Sophie and her cousins PB&J are out on a daily walk. A few minutes after hitching a ride on WilliamWill2343's car, they hear that the world of GoAnimate is threatened to be under control by the B.U.S.T (Bad User Supreme Team), who has also kidnapped founder Alvin Hung. After hearing the information, they immediately park near the GoCity town hall and round up lots of popular GoAnimate users and characters to form the C.O.L.O.R (Carroll-White Otter League of Respect). Sophie's cousins become their new alter ego team, the PB&J Combat Crew, consisting of Swordlord P, G.I. Jelly, and Kick-Butter. Meanwhile, the B.U.S.T. absorbs the world of GoAnimate in the negative dimension of their own and deploy a bunch of enemies including zombies, false characters, etc. The league travels through various areas in the dimension, battling the minions, acquiring new and effective weapons, solving puzzles, and clearing any obstacles in the way. The team also rescues and recruits cute kidnapped characters such as Princess Matilda, Fluttergirl, and Cherry the Sackboy, who get trapped in the 9/11 Memorial and was forced to drink the poisonous water in the North Pool in order to please the villains' idol, Satan. After that, the trains from Thomas the Tank Engine and CloneDVD and AnyDVD decide to become good guys. Upon arrival at the B.U.S.T's headquarters, President Warren Cook orders his allies including Dora, Caillou, Tobakilacion, Gligar13vids, and others to seize the C.O.L.O.R alliance. This puts the two sides into an epic battle. After a major struggle between both leagues, the C.O.L.O.R team manages to come on top after an ultimate finisher by WilliamWill2343 and Sophie. They also rescue Alvin Hung and restore GoCity to its original state. The heroes celebrate with a party afterward. After the ending credits, we see the B.U.S.T getting grounded by their parents. Cast (WIP. Admins can add whatever they want, including themselves. Non-admins can choose from up to 3. IPs can decide in the comments section) *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, Shauna, Dora, BATF, and Jane *Eric as Robbie, Optimus500050, Moe, Andy Panda, Bobbyispoopy, and CharizardFTW *Dave as WilliamWill2343 and OptimusPrimeYes MegatronNo *Kimberly as Peanut Otter, Pablo, Pedro, Dora's Mom *Princess as Blythe Baxter, Hirashi, and Princess Matilda *Ivy as Cherry the Sackboy, Caillou, and Chica *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter *Young Guy as PaperPizza, Edro, James The Animator, SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY, RobertCoatesAnimation, Logan(Pokemon Trainer), Foxy and CodPlayerRussia * Julie as Elsa, Kristin Konkle, Tobakilacion, and Skyler the GoAnimate Girl * Emma as Rainbow Dash and Taylor Hayes * Diesel as Freddy Fazbear * Brian as Bonnie, Samuel, and Warren Cook * Liang as Phillip Psareas * Paul as Alex Kimble, Igor the Mii, Videogamenerd1000, and Blue Mario * Steven as Matt Crowley * Salli as Taylor Jolicoeur and ShimmeringNight * Joey as NathanDesignerBoy7 * David as David the Animation Guy, Coulden Pettit, Amsalley94, Prince Tuesday, David Smith, and Aaron * Lawrence as Nemo333m * Simon as Horace N. Buggy, Nathan Pearson, and Joe Transcript see the words: "WilliamWill Pictures and PB&Jotterisnumber1 presents". Then we see the title of the movie. Then we fade to Sophie and PB&J walking on the sidewalk in GoCity Sophie: "So, PB&J, what do you want to do?" Peanut: "Beats me. I don't know what we'll be doing." Jelly: "Look, here comes Quintion! In his special sports car!" sports car drives up Baby Butter: "Quin! Quin!" WilliamWill2343: "Hey, my furry friends. Wanna hitch a ride?" Sophie: "Absolutely!" WilliamWill2343: "OK then. Hop aboard! There's lots of room!" Jelly: "Oh boy!" (They leap into the back seat, while Sophie sits in the front passenger seat) WilliamWill2343: "Let's find out what's happening on the radio!" (Tunes in the radio for GNN news) GNN News Reporter: (on the radio) "Breaking news! A new evil alliance has formed!" Peanut: "Did he just say evil?" GNN News Reporter: "B.U.S.T, which stands for Bad User Supreme Team has threatened to take over GoCity!" Baby Butter: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Jelly: "Don't cry, Butter. We'll find a way to stop 'em, using our noodles!" GNN News Reporter: "What's even worse, is that Alvin Hung, the founder of GoAnimate, was kidnapped by them, even though some people consider him to be evil. However, in our book, since he made GoAnimate, we believe that he is our idol." Sophie: "That's...awful!" WilliamWill2343: "Don't worry, we will go to town hall and round up all the good users to form a powerful alliance! You know, like a team of a lot of people!" car stops by at town hall. The five leap off the car. WilliamWill2343: (using a megaphone) "Attention, good users, meeting time! Gather round, friendly citizens!" good users come to WilliamWill2343 Optimus500050: "What's the news?" WilliamWill2343: "A gang called B.U.S.T has kidnapped Alvin Hung and are threatening to seize GoCity! We better stop them before it's too late!" Sophie: "Well, together, we should form an alliance right now! We shall christen it, the C.O.L.O.R, short for Carroll-White Otter League of Respect!" Alex Kimble: "Sounds like a creative acronym to me." rest suddenly realize that PB&J are holding up one of each other's paws Peanut: "One..." Baby Butter: "Two..." Jelly: "Three!" spin, and smoke quickly covers the screen wipes the smoke off the screen with a cloth and jumps offscreen Peanut: (holding out a sword) "I'm Swordlord P!" Jelly: "I'm G.I. Jelly and this is Kick-Butter." Swordlord P and G.I. Jelly: "And together, we're the PB&J Combat Crew!" Sophie: "Wait a sec, how did you three get a new alter ego team within just 10 seconds?" G.I. Jelly: "Believe us, Sophie. I whispered this into Swordlord P's ear!" Sophie: "That's great." WilliamWill2343: "With this group consisting of hundreds of members, we shall take down the B.U.S.T for good!" see that GoCity is starting to be absorbed in a negative dimension, the sky, the buildings, and everything else (except for the C.O.L.O.R team and any surrounding people) have their colors inverted Robbie: "Uh oh, everything but us and the other people has their colors inverted!" OptimusPrimeYes MegatronNo: "We must be entering in their negative dimension!" WilliamWill2343: "Follow me! The first footsteps of our journey will begin right now!" (They storm off) WilliamWill2343: "We'll start our quest on my new invention." (He snaps his fingers to call the Command Drill Tank. The tank comes up to the ground) "The Command Drill Tank 2.0! Newly redesigned to fit all of you!" Everyone except WilliamWill2343: "Wow!!" WilliamWill2343: "Hop aboard, everyone!" goes inside the Command Drill Tank as WilliamWill2343 takes the controls and drives the tank down to the earth below Blythe Baxter: "You sure that this tank will get us to where we're going?" WilliamWill2343: "Sure it will. The best thing is, that it's not only a Drill Tank." Sophie: "What is it also?" WilliamWill2343: "Just watch." drives the tank upward to the surface as it flies into the air above the seaside. WilliamWill2343 presses a button and the Command Drill Tank transforms into the Command Jet. The jet flies off into the air Sophie: "Oh, so it's also a jet." WilliamWill2343: "You got that right, my friend. Now we're off to our first destination: St. Louis, Missouri; we have to get some weapons and armor." they got to St. Louis, the Jet lands into a lush clearing near the arch engulfed by the negativity of the generated dimension WilliamWill2343: "I'll take you all to my weapons shop at Cole St.!" his weapons shop WilliamWill2343: (providing his allies some equipment) "There. They'll help us tackle down any issues more easily! Now follow me! We still have to beat the- Oh my gosh, there are enemies here!" looks at the street and sees that the street is filled with enemies WilliamWill2343: "Now, stay quiet while we get into the limousine and get out of here." Shauna: "The limousine?" Igor: "How will it help us deal with the enemies?" WilliamWill2343: "Easy, we'll just run them over if we try hard enough!" Elsa: "How?" WilliamWill2343: "Easier, we…speed it up!" pushes the gas pedal as hard as he can. He runs over many enemies until he came across a construction site Sophie: "Oh, no! We're not going to make it!" WilliamWill2343: "Yes we will, we just need a little leverage." pushes a button on the steering wheel, which makes the wheels lift the limousine up into the air above the construction site and land on where the jet is WilliamWill2343: "Well, that was too close! We have reports about a few characters being trapped in the 9/11 Memorial. Looks like we are going to our next destination: New York City." goes in the jet and it takes off to New York City at B.U.S.T Headquarters Warren Cook: (looking through a crystal ball) "Those so-called heroes are entering NYC! What should we do, minions?" Peppa Pig: "How about we fill the One World Trade Center up with explosives, trap the heroes, and then set off the explosives to kill them." Warren Cook: "That is a very good plan Peppa. Go set up the trap and come meet me when you're finished. This time, you will meet our most powerful match." jet lands on Battery Park and everyone gets out of the jet Optimus500050: "Now what do we do, Quintion?" WilliamWill2343: "Alright, you all can cover for me as I go and save these people trapped in the 9/11 Memorial." gets out his motorcycle which is in the jet. He rides on it to the 9/11 Memorial WilliamWill2343: "They are in the North Pool. I heard that B.U.S.T. had poisoned the water so they could kill the characters with it to honor their idol, Satan. Let's go!" leads his team to the North Pool WilliamWill2343: "Wait, stop! There are ten zombie pigmen and twenty endermen guarding the pool, with 30 in all. Let's attack them, shall we?" Everyone except WilliamWill2343: "Yeah, let's do this!" team uses weapons to defeat the 30 enemies uses his mystical powers to launch the five zombie pigmen into the pool, making them explode WilliamWill2343: "Elsa, your turn." freezes the four endermen's legs to the ground, as WilliamWill2343 throws his golden sword at the four endermen, cutting their heads off WilliamWill2343: "It's all yours, Sophie and PB&J Combat Crew!" cut to a "High-Speed" background as Sophie and her cousins rise up one by one while crying out their attack names Sophie: "WATER STORM PREVAIL!" Peanut: "Shibuki Dash!" Jelly: "Electro-Orb!" Baby Butter: "Fly Wee Uppa Cut!" (Translation: "Fiery Uppercut!") uses her Water Storm attack at 6 endermen, washing them away in the process, Peanut performs a dash at breakneck speed while slicing the rest of the zombie pigmen in half, Jelly uses a crosshair beam to aim her electric orb projectile and shoots it at 5 endermen, and Baby Butter charges up while small flames surround her and performs a strong uppercut using one of her flame-engulfed boxing gloves at the rest of the endermen four otters high-five each other Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:2014 videos